


The Avengers Play Video Games

by BaronVonChop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play video games to kill time before a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Play Video Games

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had uncovered reports that H.Y.D.R.A. was preparing something, so Nick Fury called the Avengers to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier headquarters to be on alert. With no word yet on when or where the terrorist organization would strike, the Avengers had to kill time while staying ready to move out. To help them pass time, Tony Stark had a stack of gaming systems and a massive selection of games delivered to the Helicarrier.

When Fury saw the stack of XBoxes in his loading bay, he crossed his arms and scowled. Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Think of it as training in hand-eye coordination.” Fury simply glared at Tony until Tony removed his hand from Fury’s shoulder. Tony gave a winning smile. “I won’t even charge S.H.I.E.L.D. for them. I’ll just take it out of my taxes.”

A few hours later, the Avengers lounged in their rooms, each passing time on their chosen platform. Each of the Avengers had already stopped by the Helicarrier mess hall for some food before heading back to their rooms. Fury walked from room to room, checking on each of them to see how they were holding up under the strain of waiting.

First, Fury checked in on his two top agents. Clint and Natasha were in the same room, sitting on a couch across from a wide-screen TV. When the door opened, they both stopped arguing and turned to the door with guilty expressions. They were both holding XBox controllers, but the screen only showed the XBox menu.

“Director Fury,” Clint said, after a pause.

“Has there been word?” Natasha asked.

Fury raised his hands and gestured to them to sit back down. “Just checking in. It looks like you’re having some trouble picking a game.”

Natasha tossed her head and avoided eye contact with Clint. “Well, I thought we had agreed to play Call of Duty, but now--”

“It was always going to be Medal of Honor,” Clint cut in. “I don’t know what gave you the impression that we were going to play CoD, because--”

“Maybe because I wanted to play a good game,” interrupted Natasha. “And you’re the one who assumed--”

“Hold it, hold it,” said Fury. He rubbed his temples. “I think I have a solution. Here.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a video game case. He handed it to Natasha, and Clint peered over her shoulder to see what it was.

Natasha looked at Nick, her eyebrows furrowed. “Medal of Honor: Beyond the Call of Duty? Is this real?”

“Real, and top secret,” said Fury. “What you hold in your hands is more highly classified than the chicken missiles at Wright-Patterson.”

Clint half-smiled, shaking his head. “Chicken missiles?”

Fury’s face remained impassive. “Enjoy the game.”

Nick Fury next checked on Captain America. Steve Rogers had learned his way around televisions and remote controls quickly, but he still sometimes needed a hand with switching from one input source to the other or installing updates to software.

At the moment, Steve was playing chess. He stood and saluted when Fury came in.

“At ease, Cap. I thought the point was to play video games?”

“It’s on a computer, so it’s a video game.”

“Are you back-talking me, soldier?”

“Sir, no sir!”

“What happened to that other game you were playing?”

Steve hesitated. “The ghosts kept catching me. I ran out of blinking dots before I finished the stage.”

Fury shook his head. “Hell of a way to go, eaten by ghosts. Carry on.”

Another salute. “Yes, sir!”

Thor’s room was next.

“Tony said I would love this game.” Thor said when Fury came in. “I think he was joking.” He tapped some buttons on his controller and the muscular, half-naked man on his screen eviscerated a giant.

“I’m sure he meant it in good humor,” said Fury, who had heard of this game.

Thor smiled. “He came by about an hour ago. He couldn’t believe that all I had played since I got here was Cooking Mama.” The character on the screen was shouting defiance at the sky. “One more level and I’m going back to work on my udon.”

When Director Fury went to the next room, Tony Stark was half-slouched at a computer keyboard, one arm over the back of his chair and the other tapping at a keyboard. Fury eyed the letters and symbols moving over Tony’s screen, but he couldn’t make any sense of it.

“I thought it was your idea for everyone to play video games,” said Fury. “Is this an experiment, or are you working on a new invention?”

Tony looked up and raised his eyebrows. “Uh, it’s called Dwarf Fortress, and it’s a video game. Fancy graphics are only important if you’re twelve, or Thor.”

Fury picked up the tablet computer lying on the desk next to Tony’s keyboard. “I heard he prefers cooking games,” he said, showing his teeth in a quick smile. “What’s this? Another chess game?”

“I’m playing Steve while I wait for my dwarves to finish their projects. Right now I’m building a working model of an earthworm’s nervous system in the dwarf mine. Steve’s pretty good at chess, for someone who never thinks too far ahead.”

“He prefers to improvise,” said Fury, handing the tablet to Stark. “And it looks like he’s got you in check.”

Tony grabbed the tablet and scanned it quickly, his eyes going wide for a moment. “Maybe I got a little too wrapped up with the dwarves...”

“...who look like they’re being eaten by a... capital letter D?”

Tony looked up from the tablet for a moment, then down to the tablet again. Keeping his eyes on what he was doing, he said out of the corner of his mouth, “Can you come back later? I kinda have to concentrate now.”

Fury grinned. “Let’s hope H.Y.D.R.A. lets you finish your games.”

Tony huffed. “Yeah.” He took his move in chess, then immediately bit his lower lip as his eyes bugged for a moment. “Wait... oh, I hope he doesn’t see it...”

Fury shrugged. “Keep listening for the alarms, Stark.”

Tony made a shooing motion. “Okay, you got it. Now go, go, go, go, go.” A split second later, as he realized who he was talking to, he looked up with a worried expression to see Fury’s reaction, but the director was already leaving.

The last room was taken up by Bruce Banner. Fury paused with his hand on the door. Earlier, they had faced a close call when Banner had gotten frustrated with Devil May Cry. Luckily, Thor had been the first to arrive when Banner changed into the Hulk, because he was the only one who could have survived a Playstation controller to the head at the speed the Hulk had thrown it. The Hulk had then started roaring about how Dante clearly had no business fighting monsters with moves like that, while demonstrating on Thor how a real warrior fights. Meanwhile, Clint sneaked in and showed Hulk that the game really wasn’t so bad if you get the timing down and learn combos. The Hulk didn’t really listen, but watching Clint wipe that smug look off Virgil’s face helped Hulk calm down enough to turn back into Bruce Banner.

Tony had suggested another game, but now Fury still wasn’t quite sure what he would encounter on the other side of the door.

Then he heard Banner’s roar inside, and he clapped one hand to his sidearm and threw open the door to the other. He was ready

He stood there, blinking in shock, as Banner laughed uproariously, his thumbs flying back and forth on the controller. He sang along with the game’s soundtrack: “Na na, nananana na na, Katamari Damacy!”


End file.
